A Crazy Costume Party (?)
by Afiction
Summary: Alfendi Layton has a third Personality, and everyone tries to escape him... THROUGH FACEBOOK Crossover: Vocaloid/Naruto/Ace Attorney/Ghost Trick Readers can choose one more category this fanfiction can be crossover-ed with. :D ***THIS FANFICTION IS A SPECIAL EPISODE FOR MY STORY: DEBATE, PLEASE READ "DEBATE" FOR LESS CONFUSION!


**HELLO YELLOW**

**THIS IS A RANDOM FANFIC K.1022 AND I CREATED.**

**IT IS IN THE LAYTON FANFIC SECTION BECAUSE IT STARTS WITH LAYTON AND ENDS WITH LAYTON.**

**WHY AM I ON CAPS LOCK?**

**OH WELL, THING IS, ALFENDI WILL HAVE A THIRD PERSONALITY, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Layton Universe, Ace Attorney Universe, Ghost Trick Universe, Vocaloid Universe, Naruto Universe and/nor the Kingdom Hearts universe. The only thing I own is myself inserted together with K.1022, KHetalia and LawFiction. But I obviously don't own them because they are NOT Original Characters, they are, in fact, real Fanfiction authors.**

**Oh, but I DO own the two OC's, Stacia and Ally.**

**ALSO, this will be like a special "episode" of my story "Debate", please check that out for little confusion.**

**This will also b in a FaceBook like way, so, it's like we're in a chat group/room.**

**Okay, enough rambling, HERE'S MAH STORY.**

* * *

Afiction: HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF DA UNIVERSE.

_Galaxyera joined the chat group_

Galaxyera: A, please stop.

Afiction: NEVER

_AllyAwesome joined the chat group_

AllyAwesome: HeLlO!

Galaxyera: OH NO!

Afiction: Wha-?

_ KHetalia joined the chat group_

Afiction: Oh, hi Caddy.

KHetalia: Hi, Caddy. What's up?

Afiction: Stuff.

_DetepicContsable joined the chat group_

DetepicConstable: EVERYONE! LOG OUT!

Afiction: Lucy?

DetepicContsable: THE PROF HAS A THIRD PERSONALITY

AllyAwesome: ... ... ... YAY

Galaxyera: Oh no.

_NewspaperMaster joined the chat group_

NewspaperMaster: I'M A PSYCHO FAIRY

Afiction: ... ...

KHetalia: ... ...

DetepicConstable: Told you to log out.

Galaxyera: What happened to your Yorkshire accent type?

DetepicConstable: Oh, I'm trying t' speak in a different accent.

AllyAwesome: So that's why.

_HatsuneMiku joined the chat group_

HatsuneMiku: Hello!

_KairitheBoss joined the chat group_

KairitheBoss: HELLO, YELLOW

Afiction: Oh, hi.

NewspaperMaster: I'M A BIRD

Galaxyera: Oh..

NewspaperMaster: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME

Galaxyera: Oh no..

NewspaperMaster: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME

AllyAwesome: What's happening to Al?

NewspaperMaster: BECAUSE I'M WALKING AWAY

HatsuneMiku: ..? `_`?

DetepicConstable: Prof, you're using a computer! You can't "walk away"!

NewspaperMaster: AND YOU CAN NEVER. CATCH. A BIIIIIRD... O_o

Afiction: He's "singing" a song.

DetepicConstable: ... -_- He sings...?

Afiction: When's he's on third personality mode, yes.

_LawFiction joined the chat group_

LawFiction: POTATO

_FranziskavonKarma joined the chat group_

AllyAwesome: Of all the usernames to make, that's all you did, Franzy?

FranziskavonKarma: At least my name isn't as foolishly foolish as yours, you foolishly foolish fool.

AllyAwesome: Thanks! :D

_Hershel joined the chat group_

Afiction: This is going to end badly.

Hershel: Oh, hello.

NewspaperMaster: ! Uh... Hi.

Hershel: And you are..?

LawFiction: (*laugh*laugh*snicker*snicker*)

KairitheBoss: XD

_NewspaperMaster left the chat group_

Hershel: Hmm... Pity.

_JusticePrevails joined the chat group_

JusticePrevails: What am I doing here!?

Afiction: ... ... BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

JusticePrevails: HEY! TRUCY MADE THIS USERNAME, NOT ME

_Magic joined the chat group_

Magic: Oh, come on, Polly!

Hershel: ..? "Polly"..?

HatsuneMiku: Oh! Trucy, hello!

Magic: MIKU! Hi again! :D

_DetectiveLynne joined the chat group_

Galaxyera: EVERYONE! MOVE TO A DIFFERENT CHAT GROUP! AL IS COMING BACK

_JusticePrevails left the chat group_

_Galaxyera left the chat group_

_HatsuneMiku left the chat group_

_KHetalia left the chat group_

_DetepicConstable left the chat group  
_

_FranziskavonKarma left the chat group  
_

_NewspaperMaster joined the chat group _

AllyAwesome: XDD HERE IT COMES!

Hershel: ..?

KairitheBoss: Oooohhhh! XDDDDDD

NewspaperMaster: I'M A FAIRY!

AllyAwesome: *BROFIST*

* * *

BROFIST belongs to PewDiePie.

Chapter Two- Hershel's a SEA HORSE

XDD

SEE YA!

-A.


End file.
